


Laughter is the Best Medicine (Sirdust Cliche Challenge)

by thecaptainrabbit



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaptainrabbit/pseuds/thecaptainrabbit
Summary: When a rare snow occurs on Valentine's Day, Angel can't help but get excited to enjoy it with Sir Pentious!  But when Pentious catches a bad cold, it looks like their fine day out will be a warm night in.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Laughter is the Best Medicine (Sirdust Cliche Challenge)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Total_Mal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Mal/gifts), [finally_isaac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finally_isaac/gifts).



> Hey everyone! This is for the Sirdust discord cliche challenge. Sorry it's past the due date!

Laughter is the Best Medicine

  


“Anything else I can help you with, Babe?” Angel asked, gently wrapping his boyfriend in the warmest blanket he could find in the mansion, which Pentious always insisted on calling a lair even though it was more Addams Family than Batcave. But then, what did Angel know about architecture? Sir Pentious, shivering, bundling himself up further in the blanket before rearing his head back and letting out a rather undignified sneeze. The spider reached for a tissue as Pentious tried to regain some modicum of decency, but considering he was swaddled in blankets with mucus dripping from his nostrils, his attempt to save face was less than successful.

  


“No, thank you, Dear. I can take care of myse- **ACHOO!** ” Pentious sneezed yet again, sniffling as he did his best to stifle his sinuses. Angel mentally thanked himself for remembering to put his gloves on that morning as he handed the tissue to Pentious. The snake bashfully accepted it and began to clean his face as Angel sat down beside him on the right side of the bed, slumping over with his legs to one side, his back against the headboard. Pentious wiped his slit-like nostrils clean, placing the used tissue in the ever-growing pile on the bedside table. Across the room the fireplace roared, having been lit by Angel in an attempt to keep Pentious warm while he looked for a blanket.

  


“Sorry, Dear. You had so much planned for Valentine’s Day, and now it’s all gone to waste,” Pentious said apologetically. “I should have known better than to stay out in the snow.”

  


“Come on, Pent. You’re the one who’s got a cold, not me! I know you were excited for Valentine’s too.” Angel looked away, his hand reaching up to hold his upper arm. “If it wasn’t for my bright idea to build a snowman together you wouldn’ta gotten a cold anyway. If this is anyone’s fault, it’s mine fa’ not remembering you’re cold blooded.”

  


“Nonsense,” Pentious interrupted, has own arm reaching out to pat his boyfriend’s thigh reassuringly. “I went along with your idea of my own accord. It had been so long since I’d last enjoyed myself in the snow. And for what it’s worth, I had a marvelous time.” Pentious grinned softly, and Angel smiled back, looking much less guilty. The pair gazed into each other’s eyes, until Pentious’ body was suddenly wracked with a coughing fit, the snake turning his face and coughing into his elbow so as not to get Angel sick too. Angel recoiled and grabbed a cough drop the Egg Bois had brought when they learned their ‘Mr. Boss Man’ was sick. He handed it to his very grateful boyfriend, who popped it into his mouth without hesitation.

  


“Although it would have been nice not to end the day with a bad case of the chills,” Pentious weakly said, his throat still sore from his cough. Angel gently patted him on the back, careful not to set off another fit, feeling sorry for his poor reptilian lover. “Sucks about the whole ‘no going out in the snow’ thing, Babe, but I wouldn’t trade a day like this for a date with any other fella in Hell.” the spider said, reaching one set of arms around Pentious, who graciously scooched into the hug. Angel couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his grandstanding boyfriend limply leaning into his chest fluff, eyes slowly closing as the warmth and softness of the blanket calmed him. They sat there in silence, embracing each other to keep warm as the fireplace crackled, until Angel chuckled to himself, “Ya know Pent, there’s something ironic about this situation.”

  


“And what might that be?” Pentious asked, barely daring to whisper lest he ruin the moment with another cough or sneeze.

  


“I got you in bed with me on Valentine’s for the _whole damn day_ , and we can’t even have any fun!”

  


Pentious paused, and then began to giggle. Angel continued, “Seriously, do you know how many times I’ve thought about this scenario? I haven’t just fantasized, I’ve scheduled it!” Pent’s giggles turned to chuckles as his boyfriend went on. “De-e-ear, that’s- that’s a-ACHOO!” he laughed before letting out another sneeze. This time he didn’t have time to turn his head or cover his nose, much to Angel’s dismay and Pent’s embarrassment. Angel shot out of the bed to clean himself off while Pentious stumbled over himself for an excuse.

  


“Oh dear, I’m so sorry, Angel! I swear I didn’t mean to-“

  


“Aw, c’mon Pent! When I said I wanted a money shot for Valentine’s, I didn’t mean _this!_ ”

  


Pentious paused and started laughing uproariously. He soon had tears in his eyes as he tried to stop, but every time he opened them, he saw his very disgruntled boyfriend dabbing himself clean of mucus with a spare tissue and let out another peal.

  


“Okay, okay, it’s not that funny, Pent. You can stop...” Angel said, a grin spreading across his face despite himself. “Heh, you still got snot all over your face.”

  


“Yo-o-o-ou’re one to talk!” Pentious managed to retort between giggles, before his cough suddenly returned with jarring force. He suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that he’d hardly inhaled since he started laughing and began wheezing for air.

  


“Oh shit! Pent, you good?” Angel asked nervously, reaching for his boyfriend, who he was pretty sure was about to either hack up a lung or suffocate entirely. “Right, dumb question. Lemme just...” Angel reached his arm behind Pentious’ back, turning him to face the wall to the left of the bed. “Okay, this is probably a _really_ stupid idea, but it’s not like you can actually die from it,” the spider muttered to himself before slapping his back as hard as he could.

  


Pentious sputtered, continuing to cough but regaining some semblance of control. Before long he calmed his breathing and flopped back onto the bed, woozily gazing up at Angel. “D-dear?” he rasped out; throat now very sore from all the coughing.

  


“Hey Babe. Sorry about uh... well, pretty much the last 2 minutes. Maybe cracking jokes while you’re trying to breathe properly ain’t the smartest decision I’ve ever made.” Angel apologized, cradling his boyfriend’s head with his lower set of arms while his upper pair wiped his face clean.

  


“I... I am all right. But please, as much as I love them, no more of your jokes.” Pentious said, slowly sitting back up with Angel’s help. He nodded, helping his boyfriend get tucked back into bed. "Yeah, guess whoever said laughter is the best medicine made for a lousy doctor," Angel said, earning him a glare from Pent, although it also earned him an exasperated smile. He climbed into bed beside him and passed Pent another cough drop, which he took before curling up alongside the spider. Angel draped an arm over the snake, careful not to put any excess weight on his chest. The pair slowly began to drift off to sleep in their nice warm bed. That is, until...

  


“Achoo!”

  


“...dear, was that you?”

  


“... **mother fucker**.”


End file.
